


Lost and Found

by let_love_run_red



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut, ben solo fluff, ben solo smut - Freeform, ben solo/reader - Freeform, ben solo/you - Freeform, stripper!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Lost and Found

You banged on the locked door of the club. It looked strangely, empty. No lights, no loud music pumping from the speakers, nothing. it was in the early hours of the morning, they had likely been closed for only a few minutes. Damn, you'd just missed them, and now you'd have to wait until tonight to find your phone. 

You smacked the doorframe one last time before turning away from the door and sighing. You should be in the bridal suite right now helping Rose get ready. Instead you were knocking on the door of a male strip club at six in the morning, hoping somebody would open it so you could find your stupid phone.

* * *

"Whoa hey, Rey I think you've had enough to drink." You chuckled, taking the glass out of Rey's hands before she downed it. She gave you a pouty frown as you laughed. She sighed and turned to the stage where the lean redhead man was just walking off the stage as the song ended. He was replaced with a rather tall man, with shaggy black hair and rippling muscles under his tight fitting leather outfit. You found it hard to look away as he sauntered confidently up to the pole, grabbing it and swinging around it as the song started playing. 

You found it hard to tear your eyes away as he unzipped the leather top he was wearing, flicking the tails of the shirt behind him to display the impressive abs across his stomach. He looked at you, locking eyes, before giving a smile and winking. You blushed and turned back to your table just in time to catch Rose and Rey raising their eyebrows in your direction suggestively.

"Oh shut up." You said with a laugh before pushing their shoulders. 

* * *

That was the last time you'd seen your phone, sitting on the table top while you tried to herd the girls out the door and into your car. You paced outside the doors of the club, trying to figure out what to do, when you heard the lock on the door click. You whirled around to see the same dark haired man from before open it. He was dressed quite differently from how he was last night.

His hair was fluffy and tousled, as if it had just dried after a shower. Some strands were still wet and sticking to his forehead. He was wearing a large gray Santa Barbara City College hoodie that covered the impressive physique you knew was hiding under the fabric, and a pair of black sweatpants hung low on his hips. He looked like a tired college student, and less like a male stripper.

"What?" He asked, not all friendly but not necessarily hostile either.

"I, I um," You were suddenly flustered. You liked him better like this, you thought. He looked more human, less like an object. Strip clubs were never your scene. He raised his eyebrows at you, leaning against the doorframe of the club.

"Y'know most people who knock on the door of this club after hours are morning drunk, but that doesn't seem to be you. You left something here didn't you." He said, standing up straight. You cleared your throat and nodded sheepishly.

"My phone. I was the designated driver and I forgot to grab it when I took everyone home." You said. He snorted and you looked up to see him smiling. His grin was slightly lopsided, with partly crooked teeth. It was cute. 

"C'mon, I'll pull out the lost and found drawer for you." He said, holding the door open for you. You didn't know why you felt trust for his man you had just met, but nonetheless you stepped through the doorway into the brightly lit club. Quite a stark difference from the way it was last night. 

The stage was just as lit as the rest of the building, the glitter on the floor had been swept and mopped up, the stools were turned upside down atop the tables, and the colored disco balls hanging from the ceiling were dark and still. The man wove his way expertly through the maze of seats and tables before stepping behind the bar. 

He stuck his hand into one of his pockets, pulling a set of keys from the fabric and flipping through them, before pulling out a silver one and unlocking a drawer under the bar top. He rifled through the drawer, letting out a chuckle.

"Hey there's like five phones in here, what's it look like?" He asked, looking up at you, flicking his hair out of his face. You couldn't help but smile back at him as you stepped forward.

"It's not really fancy, it's got a thick black case, I'm kind of a clutz so it's shock absorbant. The lock screen is my cat. A big black one with a little white bowtie." You described. He picked up a few with black cases, pressing the power buttons to look at the lock screen.

"Does she have a blue collar with a pink bell on?" He asked. You smiled and nodded.

"Yeah her name's Magpie." You said, holding your hand out for your phone. He handed it to you, replacing the other two phones in the drawer and re-locking it. He tucked the keys back in his pocket before turning to you.

"So, you park somewhere around here?" He asked. You shrugged.

"A few blocks down in a parking structure. Y'know, no on-street parking from 5 am to 9 pm around here." You said, rolling your eyes. He snorted.

"It's a pain. I'm probably parked in the same one, do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked. You shook your head.

"Yeah, no problem." You said, slipping your phone in your purse. He hadn't hurt you or done anything to make you worry so far, you didn't feel threatened by him. 

As the two of you walked down the street in silence, you tried to think of something to say.

"So, a strip club?" You asked. You looked at him to see his cheeks burn bright red. He cleared his throat and lowered his head.

"Yeah, y'know college isn't cheap." He said softly.

"Hey I wasn't judging you, I was here last night, it's not really my place to judge what you do when I watched it." You said with a chuckle. He looked towards you with a tilted head.

"What's your name?" You asked him.

"Ben, Solo. Yours?"

"(y/n)." You said. 

"That's a pretty name." 

"So, what made you decide to strip? Besides college, y'know." You asked. Ben chuckled.

"Well I've always been called a man whore, so I figured why not embrace it?" He said, flipping his hair out of his face again as you reached the parking garage. You chuckled with him as you climbed the stairs next to him. He walked you to your car, leaning against the rear door as he waited for you to unlock the door. You climbed into the seat, and he set his hand on the door as he looked down at you.

"So hey I know we don't know each other, but, could I get your number?" He asked sheepishly. You smiled, pulling out a pen from your purse.

"Sure, can I see your arm?" You asked. He held out his left hand to you, palm side up. You pushed up the sleeve of the gray hoodie and hesitated for a moment when you saw the thin white scars running the length of his arm. You felt him tense slightly, but when you wrote your number on his arm with a small heart covering one of the scars. 

"So um, feel free to call me, but, probably not today. I'm supposed to be at a wedding today." You said with a chuckle. You looked up to see him smiling that pretty smile he had. 

"I'll call you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah tomorrow sounds good." 


	2. Fuck Away the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of cheating, alcohol, face sitting, nudity, sex without a condom (always use one, this is a fanfiction), choking, unprotected sex  
> This is a smut fest. Inspired by the song Fuck Away the Pain by Divide the Day

You'd been talking to Ben for a year now. You were just friends, close friends, you'd had a boyfriend when you met Ben. Grady was even your date to Rose's wedding! But last month you learned he had been cheating on you for six months. It stung, you'd been dating for a year and a half, and just like that he'd thrown it all away.

Which was why you were now sitting in Ben's living room holding a freshly opened can of beer. The shitty stuff too, Old Milwaukee. It was what he had in the fridge after a party a month ago and someone left it. The case was unopened, unsurprisingly. It tasted metallic, like the can was disintegrating into the beer, which was why you'd only taken a sip of it and opted to stare into the can and contemplate the duration of your relationship instead. 

Ben was sitting in the center of the couch beside you in a pair of boxers, one ankle crossed over his knee and an arm on the back of the couch while his other propped up his head. You'd woken him up when you threw open the door to his apartment at 1 in the afternoon and crawled into his bed with him. He was alarmed to see you, usually you at least called, but he lived the closest to your own apartment and you needed someone. He watched you warily, pushing the TV remote on the coffee table closer to you with his foot.

"Wanna watch Fixer Upper?" He asked softly. You swirled your beer, feeling tears pricking at your eyes again. You set the beer on the coffee table and sat up with a deep breath. Ben straightened his position on the couch, uncrossing his legs and patting his thighs. You slid over to him, sitting sideways across his lap and leaning into his chest. He wrapped you in a hug while you sat in silence.

"I can't fucking believe him." You hissed quietly.

"I know, it was shitty." Ben agreed, resting his chin on top of your head.

"I fucking hate him. And I didn't even realize how shitty he was! He never listened to my feelings, never cared, didn't try to plan dates or anything." You continued, sitting up. The sadness was now replaced by anger. How could you have let someone treat you that way?

"And you wanna know the worst part?" You turned your head to face Ben. He was looking up at you expectantly. 

"I _never_ got to be in charge when we had sex. _Ever_. It was always his way and usually missionary style. Like fuck I don't mind missionary but _every single time?!_ " Ben nodded, listening to you rant.

"God it was so fucking stupid. I hate him. Now I'm mad. And horny too." You pouted, crossing your arms. You expected Ben to laugh the way he normally did when you made sex jokes, but he didn't.

"Y'know," He paused, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, "you could take it out on me if you want." You paused. It wasn't like you'd never thought of him like that, you just weren't sure if you wanted to use him just as something to fuck. You turned to look at him and he cleared his throat.

"Nevermind, just forget I said anything." He said. You shifted your position so that you were straddling him, feeling his semi-hard cock putting pressure between your legs. You ground your hips down against him and watched his eyes flutter closed. You reached your hand behind his head, taking a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back gently to expose his throat.

"I get to be in charge?" You asked, watching for his reaction. He swallowed and nodded, letting out a small moan when you rocked yourself on his dick again.

"Good." You suddenly stood from his lap, dragging him into the bedroom. He stumbled to his feet, following behind you. You pushed him onto the bed on his back before climbing over him and straddling his hips again. You started kissing his neck, leaving small nips to test his boundaries.

"Hey, no marks please, I have to work." He said with a chuckle. It vibrated his chest and you could feel it rumble through you from where you were laying against him.

"Ok," You whispered, kissing your way down his chest. You moved from on top of his hips, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips and helped you push them down, allowing his cock to jump free. It stood at attention, hard and heavy and dripping, just begging for you to fuck yourself with it.

You sat back on your knees, admiring him again. There was something so dominating about being clothed while he was naked with a hard on in front of you. Ben was watching you with a lazy smile on his face, the same lazy smile he always had when he was having fun.

"Whatever you want, no strings attached." He said. His voice seemed an octave deeper than it usually was, you chalked it up to him being horny.

"Can I sit on your face?" You asked, climbing off the bed and pulling your shirt off. You weren't wearing a bra under it and Ben's brain seemed to short circuit when he saw your breasts. He shook his head a little and cleared his throat.

"Don't ask, tell me what you want." He said with a grin. You smiled and rid yourself of your pants and underwear, climbing back onto the bed and straddling his chest. You steadied yourself on the headboard and Ben helped support you with his hands.

"I want you to go down on me." You said, looking down at him. He smiled and nodded, pushing you up towards his face. You held yourself up on your knees, suddenly hesitant. Ben noticed your pause and looked up at you from between your legs.

"We don't have to if you changed your mind." He said softly, kissing your inner thigh gently. That was what you needed to hear to convince you that this was ok. You knew he did, but hearing him say that reassured you that Ben respected and cared about you.

You suddenly shifted your weight, sitting on his face. He immediately went to work worshipping your body, making you feel better than you ever had. You'd watched him tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue before, but you'd never fully understood why that was impressive until you felt the way his tongue felt on your clit. He was holding you against his face, switching between fucking you with his tongue and using it to trace shapes on your clit.

You gripped the headboard as your muscles turned to jello and you let out a loud moan. You hadn't expected him to be this good at it. He tucked his chin, shoving his tongue deep inside you as his nose bumped against your clit. You jumped slightly at how cold it was and he chuckled, sending a vibration through your pussy. You rocked back and forth slightly against his chin and he looked up at you for a moment before turning his attention back to your cunt.

"Ben," You said, getting his attention "I want you to finger me." You said, lifting yourself up slightly. He nodded, moving his mouth back to your clit and removing one hand from your thighs. He teased your dripping pussy with one finger, just barely pushing it in while he licked your clit gently. You let out a soft hum at the feeling, trying to push yourself down on his finger. He moved it away and you glared down at him.

"Ben," you growled lowly. He smiled against your cunt before sucking hard on your clit and shoving two fingers inside you with no warning. You gasped as your vision went white for a moment, then let out a moan as Ben curled his fingers forward. He found your G-spot in a matter of seconds, stroking it while he played with your clit. 

Your knuckles were white from how hard you were gripping the headboard while he ate you out, fingering you and touching all the right places. Grady never could have made you feel this good, the one time you'd convinced him to give you oral he was all teeth and rushed it just so he could fuck you.

But Ben, Ben was taking his time. His tongue was just rough enough to provide stimulation without causing you pain, he was taking his time with you, watching how your body reacted to his movements, and God did it feel good. You could feel yourself getting close and your mouth dropped open in an attempt to warn him.

"I know, I can feel it. Come on baby, touch me." He whispered against your clit. You bit your lip as he applied more pressure to your g-spot, moving his tongue faster in tandem with his fingers. You reached a hand down and took a fistful of his hair near his scalp. He let out a moan that vibrated your clit and turned your vision blurry.

"Fu-uck!" You cried as you felt yourself cumming on his fingers. He rubbed your walls for a moment more, before pulling his fingers away and turning his mouth to your pussy. He used his thumb to rub gentle circles around your clit while he lapped up the cum that dripped from your pussy. You shook slightly at the stimulation and he used his free hand to stabilize you as you came down from your orgasm. He was still gently licking at your pussy, looking up at you for your reaction. 

You lifted yourself off his face, sitting on the bed next to his head and breathing heavily. You were covered in a thin layer of sweat and your vision still wasn't fully back to normal yet. Your pussy throbbed from your orgasm as you tried to process what had just happened. You turned to look at Ben, who was watching you carefully. His chin glistened with your pussy juice, which turned you on again.

"You should go wash our face." You said with a chuckle. Ben smiled, rolling off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. You scooted down the bed and laid down next to where Ben usually laid, trying to decide what to do next. But you couldn't ignore the fact that your pussy was still throbbing, and Ben had only taken the edge off.

"Ben?" You called. He poked his head out of the bathroom, patting his face dry with a towel.

"Yeah?" He answered. You bit your lip wondering if you should ask. You could feel the heat rising to your face as you cleared your throat.

"Will you fuck me?" You asked, turning on your side and burying your face in his pillow after the words left your mouth. You heard Ben's soft footsteps as he crossed the room and felt the bed dip when he rested his weight on it.

"Of course princess." He said, resting his hands on your top thigh and giving a squeeze. He leaned over, supporting his weight on his forearm so he could nip at your earlobe gently.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" He growled in your ear. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to get some friction on your clit. You thought of all the ways he could fuck you, all the ways he could make you feel good. You pushed yourself up, rolling onto your stomach and pushing your knees under you so your ass was in the air. You hugged the pillow, resting it under your shoulders.

"Please?" You asked, looking behind you at Ben. He raised an eyebrow and you turned your head back to the pillow as your face burned. For some reason you couldn't get the thought of Grady out of your head and it was making you feel a multitude of emotions you didn't understand.

"Hey, it's ok." He said softly, ghosting his fingertips over your back.

"Show me where it hurts, let me fuck away your pain." He whispered. You reached around, gently taking his hand and moving it back to your clit. He let out a chuckle.

"Here?" He asked, pushing down on it. You let out a moan and pushed your hips back towards him with a nod. He spun you so that your ass was facing him and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed. Your pussy was at the perfect height for his cock. You heard the drawer on his bedside table and heard the crinkling of a wrapper.

"Ben you don't have to." You said softly, turning around to see him struggling with a condom wrapper. He looked up at you.

"I didn't want to assume or anything, and it's no problem I don't mind wearing one-" You cut him off.

"Ben, don't worry about it. I know we've both been tested." You said.

"Grady wasn't." Ben pointed out. You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah but I never fucked Grady without a condom." You said, wiggling your hips enticingly.

"Now come fuck me." You said with a smile before resting your head back on the pillow. Ben chuckled and put one hand on your hips. You could feel him teasing you with the head while he reached around you to play with your clit. You let out a soft moan.

"Fuck, you're so hot. You get me so horny, so turned on." He said, pushing the head of his cock into your pussy. You clenched your pussy around him, alarmed by the sudden stretch of him. He shushed you gently, rubbing your clit again.

"Sh, it's ok princess." He said softly as he slid his cock deeper into your pussy. The stretch felt good, It had been too long since it had felt this good. Ben moved slow, getting you used to every inch, until finally you felt his hips pressed flush against your ass. You moaned when he rocked his hips slightly, using one hand to support some of your weight while the other rubbed your clit.

"That's a good girl. Are you ready for me to fuck you now?" He whispered in your ear, nipping at your shoulder. You nodded and swallowed, wiggling your hips against his own. Ben let out a groan and squeezed your hip, pushing harder on your clit.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Ben hissed as he pulled out. You could feel every vein on his cock as he slid out of you, only to thrust back in roughly. You gripped the sheets and curled your toes as Ben set a steady pace to match the rhythm of his fingers on your clit. You knew you weren't going to last long this time, his dick filled you so well, and his fingers were so skilled.

"I think I'm going to cum again," You moaned into the pillow as he snapped his hips against yours with a huff. He pressed harder on your clit as he rubbed circles around it.

"Fuck, yeah fuck me too," He whispered. You could hear him holding his breath while he fucked you, probably trying not to come before you did. You felt Ben's hand between your shoulderblades and lifted your torso up slightly, reaching around to take his hand and wrap it around your throat. He let out a deep growl and lifted you so you were kneeling with your back pressed against your chest. One hand was at your clit while the other wrapped around your throat, holding tightly.

"You want me to choke you?" He asked, squeezing the sides of your neck slightly. You let out a breath and nodded, resting your hands on his strong forearm to steady yourself while he fucked into you. Ben tightened his grip on your throat and you felt your brain go slightly fuzzy, nothing worrying, just enough to feel good.

"Scream my name, I know you want to, don't have to hide it," He panted as he fucked you. He was right, you did want to.

"Ben!" you cried, and with one particularly hard thrust from him you were cumming harder than the first time, your pussy clenching around his cock. You moaned loudly, dropping your head back against Ben's shoulder while he fucked into you.

"Good girl, that's my girl." He growled, loosening his grip around your throat and sliding his hand down to rest on your chest. He squeezed one of your tits, turning his head to kiss your throat while he rubbed your clit through the rest of your orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck I'm going to cum," Ben growled, trying to pull his cock out of your pussy before he did. You grabbed his forearm tightly, trying to keep him inside you.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm on the pill." You said quickly. You didn't want him to pull out of you, ever.

"Shit ok," Ben said, moving his hand form your clit to hold your hips as he gave one last thrust, hips stuttering as his cock pumped you full of his cum. You could feel it inside you as he came, burying his face in your neck with a moan as he held you tightly against his chest. Finally he let you go, leaning against the edge of the bed. You moved over slightly and he lay down next to you with a smile on his face.

"Fuck, that was good." He said with a laugh. You chuckled and agreed with him, laying next to him. 

"So, what does this mean?" You asked Ben. You didn't want to turn to look at him. You were so afraid you'd just ruined your friendship.

"Nothing, if you don't want it to mean anything," He said, rolling over onto his back with one arm above his head and the other on his stomach. "Like I said, no strings attached. If you wanna use me and leave me then go ahead." He said. His eyes were closed and he was breathing contentedly.

"If you need casual sex then I'm your guy." He said with a yawn.

"What If I, don't?" You asked. He opened one eye, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"What if I want more than casual sex?" You asked, rolling to face him. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out again.

"Then I guess I'm your new boyfriend." He said You scoffed and sat up before punching his shoulder lightly. He let out a chuckle and pushed you over so you were laying on your side.

"I'm serious Ben."

"So am I."

* * *

It had been three weeks since your sex-capade with Ben. He was spending more time at your apartment, it was closer to the club anyway. It was a lazy Sunday, the club didn't open until late today, so you and Ben had filled the morning with gentle sex full of kisses and soft words. Then you had both hopped into the shower, getting ready to go grocery shopping for the week.

Ben had finished first and decided to get out so he could make a list of what you needed from the store. He didn't bother getting dressed yet, just walking around with a towel hung low on his hips. You still couldn't get over the impressive abs on his stomach and his large biceps. Not to mention the prominent V-line above his hips that perfectly framed the trail of hair leading from his belly button to his dick. He was sculpted like a Greek God and you loved it.

As he walked down the hall he heard the door click open. Rose and Rey were the only other people with keys to your apartment as far as he knew, and they always called first. He paused, listening for a voice.

"(y/n)? Hey I know we haven't talked in awhile but I left some stuff here and you never took my key." The voice of a man called. Ben let out a growl and stepped out into the kitchen where the front door was. He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. Grady whipped around and relaxed when he saw Ben.

"Jesus Ben," He snapped. He seemed to finally register that Ben was dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" He asked warily. Ben growled.

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" He hissed. Grady stepped back, puffing his chest out slightly. Ben approached him, arms still crossed.

"I forgot some things and she never took my key so I figured I'd just come get it." He said haughtily.

"yeah, give me the key." Ben said, holding one palm out flat. Grady stared him down.

"If you don't, I'll take it anyway." Ben said, still holding his palm out. Grady let our a grumble and dropped the key into Ben's palm.

"Now get out." He said, pointing towards the door.

"No, I need to talk to (y/n)." He said.

"She's showering. Get out." Ben said again, more firm this time. He tried to sidestep Ben and was about to open his mouth to speak when your voice rang out from the hallway.

"Thanks a lot Ben! My legs don't work anymore!" You shouted with a laugh. Grady's eyes widened.

"Sorry babe but you weren't complaining this morning." He called back with a grin.

"Do you need help with the list?" You asked, your voice a bit softer as you got closer.

"No, it's alright just go get ready." Ben said. He heard your footsteps retreating down the hall towards the bedroom.

Grady looked shellshocked and he looked between Ben and the hallway.

"I, what?" He stuttered. Ben took a step forward and backed Grady towards the door, opening it and showing him out into the hall of the building.

"There's a reason they say 'fuck like a stripper.' Get out." He snapped as he closed the door, locking it and dropping the key in the bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Who was at the door?" You asked as you came out of the hallway patting your hair dry with a towel.

"Grady dropped his key off." Ben said, meeting you halfway and pulling you into a hug.

"Is that why he came over?" You asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

"No, but that's what ended up happening." He said with a chuckle. You rolled your eyes with a smile.

"My body guard." You said endearingly while resting a hand on his cheek. He laughed and captured your lips in a kiss.

"C'mon, let's go to the store. We don't need a list." He said, walking towards the bedroom to get clothes.

"Ben we need a list." You argued.

"We get donuts when we don't have a list!" He called back.

"That's why we need a list!"


End file.
